Kenangan Berharga
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: BoBoiBoy 'kehilangan' sesuatu yang berharga tanpa disadarinya. Apakah bagi BoBoiBoy itu adalah sesuatu yang penting? Ataukah lebih baik dilupakan saja? Mungkin jawabannya akan datang, tepat di hari yang istimewa baginya. [One-shot. Ditulis untuk hari ulang tahun BoBoiBoy #HBDOurHero. Timeline: Setelah BoBoiBoy Galaxy episode 18.]


**Kenangan Berharga**

.

.

 _"Kamu tidak boleh gunakan kuasa tahap kedua lagi. Kalau tidak, Jam Kuasa kamu akan rusak seperti dulu."_

 _"Bagaimana kalau aku terpaksa ..."_

 _"Tak ada pilihan lain! Kamu harus melengkapkan semua kuasa tahap pertama dulu, baru boleh gunakan kuasa tahap kedua!"_

Waktu itu BoBoiBoy tidak membantah. Tapi juga tidak mengiyakan.

Ochobot tahu, itu artinya BoBoiBoy tidak bisa berjanji. Andai ada hal yang dirasanya membahayakan, apalagi jika ada nyawa yang terancam, dia pasti akan melakukan apa pun untuk mencegahnya. Tak peduli harus memaksakan diri. Tak ragu walau mungkin membahayakan jiwa-raga. Memang seperti itulah BoBoiBoy.

Dan lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Tubuhnya terbaring diam. Kedua matanya terpejam. Sudah tiga hari tiga malam, dan dia masih tetap seperti itu. Andaikan Ochobot adalah manusia, mungkin dia sudah menangis sekarang.

Menangis untuk sahabatnya yang sedang membutuhkan bantuan, tapi tak bisa ditolongnya.

"BoBoiBoy ... kamu harus bertahan ..."

 _._

 _._

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy Galaxy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Kenangan Berharga" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun BoBoiBoy. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini.**_

 _ **Hurt/Comfort-Friendship-Family. One-shot. Timeline: Setelah Episode 18 BoBoiBoy Galaxy.**_

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

Anak muda itu memandang ke depan dengan perasaan tak menentu. Napasnya memburu, berpadu dengan sakit yang mendera nyaris seluruh tubuh. Tertelungkup di tanah yang dingin tanpa punya kekuatan untuk bangkit kembali, kecuali untuk sekedar mengangkat kepala.

Namun, sepasang iris cokelat itu terus mengirimkan tatapan khawatir kepada dua gadis yang kini terbaring pingsan beberapa meter di hadapannya. Tak ada ruang untuk mencemaskan dirinya sendiri.

"Yaya ... Ying ...," pemuda berpakaian hitam-jingga itu berbisik lirih. Suaranya bergetar, seperti juga seluruh tubuhnya.

Sepasang mata pemuda bertopi dinosaurus jingga itu telah mengabur, seiring kesadaran yang perlahan menipis. Tapi dipaksakannya mengedarkan pandang, hanya untuk menemukan sosok kawannya yang lain.

Pemuda berkacamata yang lekat dengan warna ungu, tampak tersengal kesakitan. Di hadapannya, sosok tinggi tegap tampak mencengkeram bagian depan pakaiannya, membuat tubuhnya terangkat hingga dua jengkal dari tanah. Sosok itu nyaris seluruhnya tertutup jubah hitam panjang bertudung. Wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat.

"... Fang!" anak muda bertopi jingga itu berseru tertahan.

Sekali lagi, ia berusaha bangkit. Deraan rasa sakit kembali menggagalkan niat itu. Namun, kali ini ia menguatkan tekad, menerima segala nyeri yang menusuk di seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia berdiri, walau tidak tegak. Sosok berjubah hitam itu kembali tertarik kepadanya. Lantas melepaskan Fang—si pemuda berkacamata—begitu saja, hingga tubuhnya tergeletak di tanah.

Si Jubah Hitam bergerak maju. Baru juga setengah langkah, ia sudah berhenti. Perhatiannya teralih tiba-tiba ke sebuah batu besar. Seorang pemuda lima atau enam belas tahunan, berbadan gempal, serta berkulit gelap, baru saja keluar dari balik batu itu. Sepertinya dia bermaksud mendekati Yaya dan Ying, dua gadis yang masih terkapar pingsan.

Seringai kejam terkilas di wajah yang setengah tertutup tudung jubah, mampu merampas napas siapa pun yang melihat. Termasuk sang pemuda bertopi jingga, lebih-lebih ketika Si Jubah Hitam mengulurkan lengan kiri, dengan telapak tangan terarah kepada si pemuda gempal.

"Gopal!" pemuda bertopi jingga kembali berseru. Sementara, kakinya seolah terpaku di tanah. Letih melumpuhkan tubuhnya yang masih juga merasakan sakit.

Dia tak mampu lagi bergerak, walau hanya selangkah.

"BoBoiBoy, tolooong ...!"

Teriakan Gopal—si gempal beretnis India—menyentak kesadaran. Dia pun terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, tak mampu bergerak karena terlalu ketakutan. Pemuda bertopi jingga itu, BoBoiBoy, menggeretakkan rahang dengan tangan terkepal erat. Gopal memang seringkali terlalu mengandalkannya untuk segala hal, terutama di dalam pertempuran. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Nyawa kawan baiknya itu benar-benar dalam bahaya!

BoBoiBoy sepenuhnya menyadari itu, ketika di depan telapak tangan Si Jubah Hitam mulai termaterialisasi sebentuk energi. Warnanya hitam pekat. Bahkan dari jaraknya yang cukup jauh dari musuh, BoBoiBoy bisa merasakan betapa berbahayanya serangan yang akan dilepaskan itu.

Segalanya terasa melambat bagi BoBoiBoy. Sosok Yaya dan Ying masih tertangkap oleh ujung matanya. Begitu pula Fang. Dan kini, Gopal jelas terancam.

Tidak bisa ...

Tidak bisa!

Tidak bisa dibiarkan!

BoBoiBoy merasa detak jantungnya berpacu, begitu kencangnya sampai terasa sakit. Bermacam-macam perasaan menyesakkan dadanya. Sedih, cemas, amarah, takut.

Ya.

Dibandingkan perasaan lain yang bercampur-aduk tak keruan, emosi itulah yang paling kuat mencengkeram. Dia takut. Sangat takut, jika kali ini dirinya takkan bisa menyelamatkan kawan-kawannya. Bayangan betapa ia akan kehilangan mereka, terasa begitu nyata, tak sanggup lagi ditahannya.

Ketakutan itu dengan cepat menguasai seluruh kesadarannya. Bercampur dengan amarah yang memacu adrenalin. Dalam sekejap, pikiran jernih tercerabut darinya. Membuat dirinya mengabaikan segalanya, kecuali satu hal.

 _Kekuatan._

Dia butuh kekuatan.

Dia menginginkan kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya!

"Kuasa Elemental! BoBoiBoy Halilintar!"

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Gopal takkan pernah bisa melupakan apa yang disaksikannya hari itu. Amukan BoBoiBoy Halilintar yang luar biasa dahsyat, demi mempertahankan apa yang terpenting bagi sang superhero elemental.

Bahkan, apa yang dilakukan Halilintar saat mengalahkan Jugglenaut sebelumnya, sama sekali tak sebanding.

Dia benar-benar hampir lepas kendali.

Seandainya saja Ochobot tidak datang menyusul mereka bersama Laksamana Tarung, entah apa jadinya. Musuh mereka bisa saja tewas di dalam pusaran petir merah yang luar biasa.

Sesuatu yang kelak akan disesali oleh BoBoiBoy selamanya.

Suara pintu terbuka di dalam Stasiun TAPOPS membuat Gopal tersentak pelan. Begitu pula Yaya dan Ying yang sedari tadi menunggu dengan cemas di luar bangsal medis bersamanya.

"Ochobot!"

Ketiga remaja itu berseru ketika robot kuning mungil kesayangan mereka melayang keluar dari ruangan tadi. Ochobot pun segera menghampiri ketiganya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Yaya langsung bertanya.

"Belum ada perubahan," Ochobot menyahut dengan suara lemah.

"Bagaimana ini?" Gopal meratap sedih. "Bagaimana kalau BoBoiBoy nggak bangun lagi?"

 _"Haiya!_ Jangan bilang begitu, Gopal!" marah Ying. "Ochobot bilang, kondisi BoBoiBoy tidak berbahaya, 'kan?"

"Memang," sahut Ochobot. "Kondisi vital BoBoiBoy semuanya normal. Jam Kuasa-nya juga tidak mengalami kerusakan. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia belum sadar juga."

Mendung seketika menyaput wajah Gopal, Yaya, serta Ying. Yaya lantas mendekat ke depan pintu ruang perawatan BoBoiBoy yang terbuat dari kaca. Dari situ, dia bisa melihat sosok BoBoiBoy yang terbaring di ranjang.

"Dia pasti sangat lelah," kata Yaya tiba-tiba. "Kenapa harus selalu BoBoiBoy yang menanggung beban berat? Dia selalu saja berjuang keras, sampai melebihi batas kemampuannya sendiri. Sampai jadi seperti ini."

Kedua iris _hazel_ Yaya menyapu sosok yang tenggelam dalam ketidaksadaran itu. Bukan warna jingga familier yang dilihatnya, melainkan merah dan hitam.

Ya.

BoBoiBoy masih berada di dalam wujud elemental terakhir yang digunakannya. Padahal, jika BoBoiBoy kehilangan kesadaran saat masih menggunakan salah satu elemen, seharusnya dia langsung kembali ke sosok asalnya.

Tetapi kali ini, hal itu tidak terjadi. Dan Yaya sangat takut, kalau itu adalah sebuah pertanda buruk.

"Yaya ..." Ying mendekat hingga ke sisi Yaya yang seperti sudah nyaris menangis. Lantas dipeluknya gadis berhijab itu supaya lebih tenang. "BoBoiBoy itu kuat. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan untuk BoBoiBoy."

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong rasanya, ketika Yaya mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari Ochobot. Dia yakin, Ying dan Gopal pun merasakan hal yang sama. Begitu pula Fang, yang hari ini akhirnya diperbolehkan keluar dari ruang perawatannya. Dibandingkan Yaya dan Ying yang cuma luka ringan, luka Fang memang membutuhkan perawatan lebih. Sedangkan Gopal, nyaris tidak terluka sama sekali.

"M-Maksudnya?" pemuda berkacamata itu berkata sambil menekan kepanikan yang mau tak mau melanda.

"Tidak di sini," kata Ochobot. "BoBoiBoy itu ... sehat."

Fang dan yang lainnya saling berpandangan. Melihat kondisi BoBoiBoy yang belum juga sadar setelah tiga hari tiga malam ukuran waktu Bumi, ucapan Ochobot tadi terasa mengada-ada.

"Mungkin ... dia memang kelelahan ... karena nyaris kehabisan energi dalam pertarungan. Tapi secara umum, dia sehat. Tim medis TAPOPS sudah memastikan itu," Ochobot menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Dia hanya ... seperti tertidur panjang dan dalam."

"Jadi, maksudmu kita menyerah, begitu?!" sentak Ying, tak terima. Tatapannya mengeras menahan air mata.

"Tidak," Ochobot membantah. "Kita akan membawa BoBoiBoy pulang."

.

.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

.

.

BoBoiBoy tidak bisa melihat apa pun, kecuali warna hitam tanpa batas. Sampai-sampai ia tak yakin, apakah dirinya sedang menutup atau membuka mata. Di mana pun hanya ada kegelapan. Pekat, mengurungnya dari segala arah.

Menyesakkan.

Pemuda itu pun tak mendengar apa pun. Entah sejak kapan senyap menyergap, dia sama sekali tidak ingat. Yang dia tahu, tubuhnya seolah lumpuh. Seolah ada yang mengikatnya ke dunia tanpa cahaya dan suara ini.

Dia ingin keluar.

Dia ingin bertemu lagi dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Namun, tubuhnya terasa berat. Pun kedua kelopak matanya, yang tak mau bergerak satu mili pun. Kalau ada hal yang sangat diinginkannya saat ini, maka itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat sederhana.

Dia ingin pulang.

.

.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

.

.

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang iris merah delima yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Sang pemiliknya pun mengedarkan pandang ke seantero ruangan kecil yang terasa begitu familier. Lantas dia berusaha bangun, sebelum kepalanya dihantam rasa nyeri yang tak tertahankan.

"BoBoiBoy!"

Seruan itu terdengar dari pintu kamar yang mendadak terbuka. Seorang pria tua berkacamata serta mengenakan peci putih, langsung masuk dan mendekat ke ranjang, lantas duduk di sisinya.

"Kamu pusing?" tanya pria tua itu penuh cemas. "Berbaringlah. Jangan memaksakan diri."

Pemuda itu menurut. Netra merah delima miliknya menatap pria berpeci putih, masih menyisakan sekelumit kesakitan pada sorotnya. Pikirannya berkabut, tapi dia sangat mengenali pria tua di hadapannya.

Kakeknya.

"Atok ...?" sang pemilik iris delima berkata lirih. "Kenapa ... aku di sini ...? _Ukh!"_

Remaja tanggung itu kembali merintih kesakitan dengan mata terpejam rapat. Tangan kanannya memegangi sisi kepala. Belum sempat sang kakek berbuat apa-apa, Ochobot masuk ke kamar yang sama, kemudian langsung mendekat ke ranjang.

"Tok Aba!" serunya. "BoBoiBoy sudah sadar? Kenapa dia kesakitan?"

"Atok juga tidak tahu, Ochobot," pria tua yang dipanggil Tok Aba itu menyahut. "Coba kauperiksa."

"Baik, Tok."

Ochobot memindai seluruh tubuh BoBoiBoy melalui pancaran cahaya biru lembut dari matanya. Hanya makan waktu beberapa detik.

"Bagaimana, Ochobot?" tanya Tok Aba begitu cahaya biru tadi menghilang.

"BoBoiBoy baik-baik saja, Tok. Semua tanda-tanda vitalnya normal, kecuali detak jantung yang sedikit lebih cepat."

"Baik-baik saja bagaimana? Lihat, dia kesakitan."

"Saya juga tidak mengerti, Tok. Tapi ini masih sama dengan hasil pemeriksaan medis terakhir di TAPOPS."

 _"Uuh_ ... Kalian ... bicara apa?" Remaja berpakaian merah-hitam itu masih mengerang samar. "Siapa ... BoBoiBoy ...?"

Tok Aba dan Ochobot tersentak seketika.

"BoBoiBoy!" Ochobot sontak meraih kedua bahu sahabatnya, lantas mengguncangnya pelan. "Kamu itu yang bicara apa?!"

Iris merah delima itu hampir tak pernah menyorotkan keraguan, tetapi saat ini, hal itulah yang tampak jelas darinya. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu.

Kebingungan.

"A-Aku ... Halilintar ...," BoBoiBoy kembali bicara, terdengar tak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Sekali lagi, Tok Aba dan Ochobot dibuat terkejut sekaligus cemas. Dan kecemasan itu bertambah-tambah, ketika BoBoiBoy kembali memegangi sisi kepalanya sambil memejam rapat.

"Sakit ...," rintihnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Mendengar itu, Ochobot melepaskan cekalannya. Lantas terbang melayang ke sisi Tok Aba.

"Atok," kata Ochobot. "Bagaimana ini ...?"

Tok Aba terdiam sejenak. Dipandangnya sang cucu, yang pelan-pelan juga sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"BoBoiBoy?" Meskipun cemas, Tok Aba berusaha tenang dan berbicara selembut mungkin. "Kamu mengenali Atok, 'kan?"

BoBoiBoy membuka matanya lagi. Ditatapnya sang kakek dengan sorot mata tak mengerti. Tapi ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau aku?" Ochobot ikut bertanya khawatir. "Kamu tahu siapa aku 'kan, BoBoiBoy?"

"... Ochobot, 'kan?" Kali ini tak ada keraguan di dalam suara sang pengendali petir. "Tapi ... kenapa kalian memanggilku BoBoiBoy?"

Tok Aba dan Ochobot terdiam saat pemuda itu menatap mereka penuh tanya. BoBoiBoy masih mengingat mereka, tapi mengapa dia malah melupakan dirinya sendiri?

"Aku ... Aku ini ... Halilintar ..."

Tok Aba menatap Ochobot sejenak, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Ya ... Halilintar," kata Tok Aba akhirnya. Diusapnya puncak kepala cucunya dengan sayang. "Tidak apa-apa. Kamu istirahatlah."

BoBoiBoy—atau Halilintar—tidak menyahut. Tetapi ia mengangguk, kemudian memejamkan mata.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Apa?! BoBoiBoy hilang ingatan?!"

Yaya, Ying, Gopal, serta Fang, berseru serentak ketika mendengar kabar itu dari Ochobot. Mereka semua sedang berkumpul di Kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba, dan kebetulan tempat itu sedang sepi. Selain mereka berlima, hanya ada Tok Aba yang sedang sibuk merapikan _counter._

"Maksudmu ... sama seperti dulu?" tanya Yaya kemudian. "Waktu BoBoiBoy terlalu lama berpecah tiga, dan mulai melupakan semuanya?"

Empat pasang mata menatap Ochobot penuh cemas.

"Tidak juga, sih," Ochobot menyahut. "Dia ingat aku dan Tok Aba, tapi malah tidak ingat kalau dia adalah BoBoiBoy."

"Aneh sekali," komentar Fang. "Hilang ingatan sebagian, ya?"

"Atau mungkin ... ingatannya cuma sedikit kacau?" Ying ikut menebak.

"Dua-duanya mungkin," sahut Ochobot. "Tapi, daripada memikirkan itu, lebih penting mencari cara untuk mengembalikan ingatan BoBoiBoy—"

"Apa BoBoiBoy masih ingat kami juga?" tiba-tiba Yaya memotong, membuat ketiga kawannya spontan menoleh ke arahnya.

Sang pemilik iris _hazel_ itu berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau soal itu ..."

Ucapan Ochobot terputus, memancing suasana semakin suram. Tetapi itu tidak lama.

 _"Dey!_ Kenapa kalian ini?" sentak Gopal tiba-tiba. "Sebagai kawan baik BoBoiBoy, kita harus dukung dia, lah!"

"Gopal benar," timpal Ying. "Nanti kita jenguk dia sama-sama."

"Iya!" Yaya ikut menyambung. "Nanti aku bawakan biskuit aku."

Empat pasang tatapan datar menusuk Yaya seketika.

"Apa?" tanya Yaya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

 _"Dey!_ Bisa-bisa BoBoiBoy makin sakit nanti," kata Gopal.

"Apa kau bilaaang?!"

Fang, Ying, serta Ochobot, sama-sama pasang tampang datar. Bisa-bisanya Yaya dan Gopal ribut sendiri di saat seperti ini.

"Eh! Tapi Ochobot benar, _ma!"_ kata Ying kemudian, menghentikan Gopal yang nyaris menjadi korban amukan Yaya. "Kita harus berbuat sesuatu untuk membantu BoBoiBoy."

"Setuju," dukung Fang. "Tapi ... apa?"

Keempat remaja serta satu Power Sphera itu saling bertukar pandang.

"Kita pikirkan sama-sama."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Pedang Halilintar pernah digunakan untuk menyerang Gopal. Pernah juga diacungkan kepada orang yang seharusnya sangat dicintai dan dihormati oleh pemiliknya, Tok Aba. Dan pedang itu juga pernah digunakan untuk menyerang Fang.

Bola Kilat pernah melumpuhkan Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying. Sepertinya masih ada dua orang lagi yang seharusnya tidak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Tapi Halilintar tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Meskipun begitu, dia ingat satu hal. Dia tertawa. Waktu itu Halilintar tertawa. Dan dia takut, sebenarnya saat itu batinnya memang merasakan kepuasan.

Kepuasan karena telah menghancurkan.

Namun, itu semua sebelum akal sehatnya kembali. Dengan cepat, dia pun menyadari hal mengerikan apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Tetapi dia, Halilintar, menyembunyikannya dengan beringsut ke pelukan sang kakek.

Dia tahu, kakeknya tetap akan memberikan pelukan hangat itu kepadanya. Apa pun yang terjadi. Dan memang begitulah kejadiannya saat itu.

Dia dimaafkan tanpa kata-kata.

Halilintar tidak tahu, sebenarnya siapa yang ingin diperdayanya. Hatinya sendiri? Nyatanya, dia memang ingin menghapus jejak 'dosa' itu dari dalam dirinya. Tetapi tidak bisa.

Dia tahu, tidak akan pernah bisa.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Huwaaa ...!?"

Halilintar terduduk di ranjangnya dengan napas memburu. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang, seperti mau meledak rasanya. Butuh beberapa detik sampai dia sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja melihat mimpi.

Tidak. Itu bukan mimpi.

Kejadian itu nyata. Walau sudah lama berlalu, tangannya memang pernah melukai orang-orang yang seharusnya dia lindungi.

Kedua iris merah delima itu berkaca-kaca ketika pintu kamarnya mendadak terbuka. Tok Aba masuk, lantas segera mendekat ke sisi ranjang. Wajah tua itu menampakkan kecemasan.

"Halilintar?" ucapnya lembut. "Ada apa, Nak? Kenapa berteriak?"

Halilintar hanya menggeleng, masih berusaha menenangkan detak jantung maupun pernapasannya yang kacau.

"Kamu mimpi buruk?"

Pertanyaan Tok Aba berikutnya menyentak batin Halilintar seketika. Entah mengapa, dadanya terasa sesak.

"Atok ...," Halilintar berbisik lirih.

Dia menghindarkan pandang dari sang kakek. Tapi kemudian, pemuda itu tak mampu menahan keinginan untuk menghambur ke dalam pelukan Tok Aba.

"Hei ... Ada apa?" sang kakek bertanya lagi dengan nada lembut yang sama.

Kedua lengannya pun spontan membalas pelukan sang cucu. Hangat dan lembut. Halilintar merasakan hatinya begitu damai. Namun, ada sisi dirinya yang berontak, berpikir apakah boleh dia mendapatkan kasih sayang tanpa syarat seperti ini.

"Halilintar? Kamu baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Tok Aba kembali bertanya ketika cucunya tetap diam. Mau tak mau pria renta itu dilanda kecemasan, menyadari tubuh Halilintar yang bergetar.

"Maafkan aku ..."

Akhirnya dua kata itu meluncur dari bibir sang pengendali petir. Tok Aba tersentak, tetapi tidak bertanya apa-apa. Diusapnya punggung Halilintar dengan lembut.

"Atok pasti memaafkanmu," kata Tok Aba dengan nada menenangkan. "Atok sayaaang sekali padamu."

Halilintar tidak menyahut lagi, hanya mempererat pelukannya. Gemetar di tubuhnya pelan-pelan menghilang. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat kakeknya lega.

"Atok tidak ke kedai?" tiba-tiba Halilintar bertanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya perlahan.

"Khusus hari ini kedai libur." Tok Aba tersenyum sembari menatap cucunya penuh arti. "Ini 'kan hari yang sangat istimewa."

Halilintar mengerutkan kening. Sebenarnya, hari ini dia bermaksud ikut ke kedai untuk membantu pekerjaan kakeknya. Ia sudah mandi dan merapikan diri. Hanya saja, tadi dia berbaring sebentar karena diserang sakit kepala mendadak. Tapi malah ketiduran dan bermimpi buruk.

"Sudah, sudah." Tok Aba tertawa kecil melihat wajah bingung cucunya. "Kamu turunlah ke ruang tamu. Ada teman-temanmu datang mau melihat keadaanmu."

"Eh?"

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Hai, BoBoiBoy!"

Gopal langsung berseru ceria begitu melihat BoBoiBoy Halilintar turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua, bersama Tok Aba. Sebelum dia mengaduh karena disikut oleh Fang yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Eh ... M-Maksudku ... Halilintar," Gopal cepat-cepat meralat sebelum kerutan di kening Halilintar bertambah.

Dan yang lebih penting lagi, sebelum Yaya, Ying, dan Fang menghajarnya. Sekarang saja mereka sudah memberinya tatapan membunuh.

Dalam hati, pemuda hitam manis itu merutuki diri sendiri yang kelepasan memanggil nama 'BoBoiBoy'. Padahal, Tok Aba dan Ochobot sudah mewanti-wanti untuk memanggil kawannya itu dengan nama 'Halilintar'. Yah, sampai ingatannya kembali.

"Kau sudah sehat?" Fang bertanya, setengahnya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Aku baik," Halilintar menyahut singkat. "Kau sendiri?"

Fang mengangkat bahu. "Seperti yang kaulihat."

Halilintar ganti mengedarkan pandang kepada ketiga kawannya yang lain. "Kalian juga baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Pasti, lah!" Gopal menyahut sambil membusungkan dada.

"Iya, lah! Dia yang paling duluan sembunyi kalau ada bahaya," kata Ying.

Tawa kecil menyambut ledekan itu, kecuali Gopal yang cemberut. Dan Halilintar yang tetap pasang wajah datar, meskipun dia sudah terlihat lebih lega.

"Aku dan Ying juga baik, cuma lecet-lecet sedikit," kata Yaya kemudian sambil tersenyum. Setidaknya, sekarang dia dan kawan-kawannya sudah memastikan bahwa BoBoiBoy masih mengingat mereka semua.

"Syukurlah."

Halilintar menghela napas pelan, kali ini benar-benar terlihat lega. Bahkan satu senyum samar sempat mampir di bibirnya, walau hanya sekejap.

"Terima kasih, kalian sudah datang menjengukku," katanya lagi.

"Sama-sama," sahut Yaya, mewakili yang lain. "Tapi ... kami datang bukan cuma karena itu, lho."

"Eh?"

 _"Dey!_ Kamu nggak ingat, ya? Ini 'kan hari yang istimewa!"

Kening Halilintar kembali berkerut-kerut. "Tadi Atok juga bilang begitu. Memangnya ... ada apa sih, hari ini?"

Bukannya menjawab, keempat sahabat karib BoBoiBoy itu malah saling bertukar pandang sambil mengulum senyum.

"Maaf ... aku benar-benar nggak ingat ..."

"Ya sudah, nggak apa-apa!" Ying menyahut cepat, tak ingin melihat wajah Halilintar lebih murung lagi. "Sekarang ... kamu temani Yaya belanja untuk acara kita!"

"Eh?"

"Mumpung kamu mau ke minimarket, sekalian belanja untuk keperluan rumah," tiba-tiba Tok Aba menyambung. "Nah. Atok sudah buat catatannya."

Tanpa banyak bicara, sang kakek langsung menyerahkan daftar belanjaan ke tangan cucunya. Halilintar sampai terdiam melihat daftar yang lumayan panjang itu.

"Tolong, ya ... Halilintar?"

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Dimintai tolong kakek kesayangannya seperti itu, sudah pasti seorang BoBoiBoy tidak akan menolak. Apa pun wujud elemental yang sedang aktif padanya.

Tapi, paling tidak, Yaya patut bersyukur. Berbelanja bersama Halilintar membuat semuanya selesai lebih cepat.

Dengan kecepatan geraknya yang luar biasa, hampir semua belanjaan Halilintar lah yang mengambilnya. Yaya hanya kebagian mencari beberapa barang. Lebih beruntung lagi, minimarket sedang sepi. Jadi mereka tak perlu mengantri terlalu lama di kasir, dengan belanjaan sebanyak itu.

Yaya mendesah samar, ketika akhirnya ia berjalan pulang bersama Halilintar. Sebenarnya, acara 'belanja' ini cuma alasan untuk menjauhkan Halilintar sementara dari rumahnya. Tapi, kalau mereka pulang secepat ini, apa persiapannya sudah selesai di sana?

Begitulah pikir Yaya.

"Kenapa?" Yaya tersentak ketika Halilintar yang sejak tadi lebih banyak diam, tiba-tiba menegurnya. "Berat, ya?"

"Eh? Ng-Nggak, kok," Yaya menyahut gugup.

Memang, dia membawa satu kantong belanjaan besar dengan kedua tangan. Dan memang agak berat. Tapi dia masih sanggup membawanya. Lagipula, dibandingkan dengannya, Halilintar harus membawa dua kantong belanjaan besar lainnya.

"Lagipula," Yaya melanjutkan sambil tersenyum, "rumahmu 'kan dekat dari minimarket."

"Oh ... Ya, sudah—"

Ucapan Halilintar terputus oleh suara teriakan entah dari mana. Suara perempuan, dan sepertinya cukup jauh. Halilintar langsung menaruh semua belanjaannya di pinggir jalan, diikuti oleh Yaya.

"Kamu tunggu di sini. Biar aku yang lihat."

"Eh? Tapi—"

 _"Gerakan Kilat!"_

Begitulah. Dengan sigap dan tanpa keraguan, Halilintar langsung bertindak. Yaya tak punya pilihan selain menuruti instruksinya. Lagipula, harus ada yang menjaga belanjaan mereka, bukan?

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Untungnya, Yaya tak perlu menunggu lama. Halilintar sudah kembali hanya dalam beberapa menit. Dari penjelasan singkatnya, ternyata ada remaja putri seumuran mereka yang dijambret. Mudah saja bagi Halilintar untuk mengatasi masalah kecil seperti itu.

"Kamu kelihatan senang," kata Yaya ketika mereka sudah kembali berjalan pulang.

Halilintar mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Menolong orang itu memang menyenangkan."

Yaya tersenyum tipis. Sejak dulu BoBoiBoy memang tidak pernah berubah.

"Tapi, aneh," tambah pemuda bertopi dino hitam-merah itu. "Habis itu, perempuan yang kutolong tiba-tiba minta foto bareng. Waktu aku pamit, dia malah asyik melihat foto tadi di _handphone_ -nya sambil senyum-senyum."

Ucapan terpanjang Halilintar hari ini. Dan Yaya langsung cemberut mendengarnya.

" _Fangirl_ kamu, tuh!" celetuknya spontan.

 _"Fangirl?"_

Halilintar mengerutkan kening. Saat itu, Yaya baru sadar betapa tidak pekanya Halilintar. Atau BoBoiBoy. Pemikiran itu memancing satu senyum di bibirnya.

"Penggemarmu," jelas Yaya singkat.

"Oh."

Benar, 'kan?

Sesuai dugaan Yaya, Halilintar hanya membalas dengan satu suku kata itu tanpa rasa ketertarikan.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Segalanya terasa lancar dan cukup menyenangkan hari ini. Yaya pun lega, bisa mengajak BoBoiBoy—Halilintar—berjalan-jalan walau hanya ke minimarket dekat rumah.

Ia, juga Ying, Gopal, dan Fang, sudah mendengar dari Ochobot soal BoBoiBoy yang belakangan ini sering bermimpi buruk. Selain Jam Kuasa yang terkunci di mode Halilintar, sepertinya BoBoiBoy juga mengalami masalah dengan emosinya. Mungkin hal itu tidak terlalu tampak, dengan pembawaan Halilintar yang pendiam. Tapi, bagi Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang hampir bersamanya setiap saat, perubahan itu tetap terasa.

Mungkin juga, keanehan Jam Kuasa dan naik-turunnya emosi BoBoiBoy ini juga ada hubungannya. Ochobot bilang begitu, walaupun dia sendiri tidak terlalu yakin.

Dan hari ini, akhirnya Yaya melihat sendiri seperti apa masalah emosi itu.

Seharusnya, Yaya dan BoBoiBoy sudah hampir sampai di rumah Tok Aba. Hanya sekitar 100 meter lagi. Namun, langkah mereka kembali terhenti di dekat sebuah taman kecil yang sedang sepi.

Yang mereka lihat di situ adalah dua orang remaja putra yang mungkin hanya sedikit lebih tua daripada mereka. Sepertinya anak sekolah menengah atas.

Pemuda yang satu berambut lurus, sedikit kepanjangan nyaris mencapai bahu. Ia terlihat sedang memalak pemuda satunya yang lebih pendek dan berambut ikal. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Halilintar langsung turun tangan dan meminta Yaya menjaga belanjaan mereka.

Akan tetapi, setelah beberapa saat, Yaya melihat sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Karena khawatir, ia pun menyusul Halilintar, meninggalkan belanjaan mereka di tepian taman. Pikirnya, tidak apa-apa, toh lokasi Halilintar tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

Ketika tiba di sisi Halilintar, Yaya melihat sudah ada sebuah _Bola_ _Kilat_ di tangan kanan pemuda itu. Dilihat dari ukuran dan kilatan energi merah yang liar dari bola petir itu, Yaya langsung tahu benda itu lebih berbahaya daripada _Bola Kilat_ yang biasanya.

Detak jantung Yaya menguat setingkat. Apa ini? Apa BoBoiBoy tidak mampu mengontrol kekuatannya sendiri? Apa jadinya kalau serangan sekuat itu sampai mengenai orang biasa?!

"Ha-Halilintar! Berhenti!" Yaya berseru, sedikit panik.

"A-Apanya yang superhero! Kau cuma berani pada orang yang lebih lemah darimu!" Meskipun tampak ketakutan, siswa pemalak itu malah meneriaki Halilintar. "Dasar munafik!"

Halilintar dan Yaya sama-sama tersentak. Hal seperti itu jelas akan membuat Halilintar langsung naik pitam.

"Itu tidak benar!" Yaya langsung menampik sebelum Halilintar kalap karena kemarahan. "Tolong tarik ucapan itu dan minta maaf padanya."

Bukannya mengikuti permintaan Yaya yang sudah diucapkan dengan sopan, si pemalak malah semakin melunjak.

"Kau juga sama saja!" sentaknya sambil menuding Yaya. "Sok alim, tapi sebenarnya munafik. Kalian semuanya cuma sekumpulan bocah yang berlagak jadi pahlawan—"

Kata-kata yang menusuk itu terputus. Tahu-tahu Halilintar— _Bola_ _Kilat_ di tangannya telah lenyap entah sejak kapan—sudah mencengkeram kerah baju pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Lantas menghempaskan tubuhnya ke pohon terdekat. Cukup keras hingga yang bersangkutan mengaduh kesakitan.

 _"Minta maaf pada Yaya,"_ Halilintar berkata penuh tekanan. Amarah tertahan jelas terdengar di dalam suaranya. _"SEKARANG!"_

Alih-alih menuruti permintaan—atau ancaman—Halilintar, pemuda itu malah tertawa.

"Atau apa? Kau mau menghajarku? Atau menyerangku dengan kekuatanmu yang mengerikan itu?"

Halilintar semakin dicengkeram amarah. Tapi kata 'mengerikan' yang barusan terucap itu menahannya. Diam-diam, jauh di dalam hatinya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Sakit.

"Coba saja! Kita lihat apa kata orang-orang nanti kalau beritanya tersebar!" dengan tidak tahu dirinya, orang itu berkata menantang. "Kau itu monster!"

Kedua mata Halilintar membelalak. Tangannya, seperti juga seluruh tubuhnya, bergetar menahan gejolak yang tiba-tiba menyentak. Amarahnya menggelegak, tetapi satu perasaan lain tiba-tiba muncul. Jauh lebih kuat.

Menyesakkan.

Tanpa sadar, Halilintar membiarkan kekuatannya meluap di seluruh tubuh. Kilatan-kilatan kecil petir merah itu bahkan membuat pemuda yang masih dicengkeramannya ikut tersengat listrik, walaupun bukan hal yang membahayakan. Setidaknya sekarang pemuda menjengkelkan itu terbungkam ketakutan.

"BoBoiBoy!"

Halilintar tersentak. Seruan Yaya lah yang akhirnya mampu menyentuh kesadaran pemuda itu kembali. Ia sedikit mengernyit ketika mendengar ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu lagi. BoBoiBoy. Tapi, pelan-pelan ia merasakan keakraban yang ganjil. Seolah-olah panggilan itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar.

Atau memang wajar?

Di tengah perasaan yang campur aduk, akhirnya Halilintar melepaskan cekalannya. Pemuda pemalak itu terduduk lemas, tapi segera berusaha bangkit kembali. Masih dengan ekspresi wajah ketakutan.

"Da ... Dasar monster!"

Setelah menegaskan dua kata itu, dia segera lari terbirit-birit.

Bahkan Yaya tidak mengharapkan akan mendengar ucapan seperti itu. Ia sangat tergoda untuk mengejar dan menghajar orang yang berani-beraninya mengatai BoBoiBoy, tepat di depan matanya. Padahal selama ini BoBoiBoy sudah berjuang keras untuk melindungi semua orang. Bahkan tak jarang sampai mengabaikan keselamatannya sendiri.

 _Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!_

"Terima kasih."

Satu kata itu mendinginkan hati Yaya seketika. Ia menoleh, dan pemuda ikal korban pemalakan tadi ternyata masih berdiri di dekat mereka. Halilintar juga tersentak kecil. Tetapi ucapan terima kasih yang tulus itu mampu membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Hm," Halilintar hanya menanggapinya dengan bergumam samar.

Yaya pun ikut berkata ramah, "Sama-sama."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

 _"Dey!_ Kenapa si BoBoiBoy itu?" Gopal bertanya di sela kesibukan kecil di halaman rumah Tok Aba. "Yaya, kamu apakan dia tadi?"

Yaya hanya menggeram kecil ke arah Gopal dengan tatapan mautnya. Masih untung Yaya tidak menghadiahkan benjolan di kepala pemuda beretnis India itu.

"Kalian 'kan habis kencan, hehehe ..." Gopal tertawa canggung. "Kupikir pasti terjadi sesuatu. Ya, 'kan?"

"Gopal, kalau bicara lagi, kuanggap kamu ingin merasakan tendanganku," kata Ying dengan nada mengancam.

Sementara, wajah Yaya sempat merona samar ketika mendengar kata 'kencan'.

"Tapi ... benar juga kata Gopal," timpal Fang yang sejak tadi ikut mendengarkan percakapan kawan-kawannya. "Apa yang terjadi, Yaya?"

Yaya mendesah samar. Ying, Gopal, serta Fang berkumpul sejenak di sekelilingnya. Mereka merasa, Yaya akan menceritakan sesuatu yang penting. Ochobot dan Tok Aba juga ada di dekat mereka. Tetapi keduanya tetap melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing, sambil bersiap untuk ikut mendengarkan.

"Begini," Yaya memulai. "Sebenarnya, tadi ..."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

 _"Dasar monster!"_

Dua kata itu telah berkali-kali menggema di ingatan Halilintar. Yaya sudah memintanya untuk melupakan saja ucapan jahat itu.

Tapi, mana bisa?

Halilintar mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. Digeretakkannya rahang, berusaha menyingkirkan sesak yang mendera sanubari. Tapi, percuma. Apa pun yang dilakukannya, ingatan itu tak mau pergi. Malah kenangan-kenangan buruk lain ikut menyerangnya bertubi-tubi.

Kegagalannya.

Kecerobohannya.

Ketidakmampuannya.

Tiba-tiba Halilintar merasa begitu rendah diri. Dia merasa sangat marah, tetapi tidak tahu harus melampiaskannya kepada siapa.

Barangkali dia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Entahlah. Halilintar hanya bisa tertawa lemah, mengejek dirinya sendiri. Mungkin perkataan orang itu benar adanya.

 _Dia memang monster!_

"Halilintar!"

Pemuda beriris seindah delima itu tersentak ketika tiba-tiba mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia pun mendongak. Terpantul di matanya, sosok Yaya yang berdiri tegak tepat di hadapannya.

Gadis berhijab itu tampak menatap cemas ke arahnya yang duduk di sofa. Sendirian di ruang tamu. Tak perlu waktu lama, ia pun menyadari kawan-kawannya yang lain juga telah menyusulnya kemari.

Oh, ya ... Samar-samar ia tahu mereka semua sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di halaman depan, bersama Tok Aba dan Ochobot. Sedangkan dia, terlalu sibuk meratapi diri sendiri hingga tak tergerak untuk ikut membantu.

"Yaya," katanya lirih. "Ying ... Gopal ... Fang ... Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

Fang berdecak spontan. "Harusnya kami yang tanya, apa yang kaulakukan di sini sendirian?"

"Aku ..."

Ucapan Halilintar terputus. Dan sepertinya dia memang tidak berniat melanjutkannya. Alih-alih, pemuda itu kembali menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Yaya sudah menceritakan semuanya," Ying memutuskan untuk bicara langsung pada intinya. "Dengar. Ucapan dari orang seperti itu nggak usah kamu pikirkan."

"Ying benar," dukung Gopal. "Dia nggak mengenalmu. Makanya bisa bilang seperti itu—"

"Menurut kalian?" tiba-tiba Halilintar menyela.

Gopal terdiam ketika sepasang iris merah delima itu menentang tatapannya. Lantas mengedarkan pandang pula satu per satu kepada kawan-kawan mereka yang lain.

"Kalian kenal aku, 'kan?" kata Halilintar lagi. "Menurut kalian, aku nggak seperti itu? Kalian nggak pernah berpikir kalau aku ini ... aku ini monster!"

Semua terdiam. Bukan karena setuju dengan ucapan itu, tetapi karena menyadari emosi kawan mereka yang mendadak tidak stabil. Terlihat jelas dari tatapannya yang keras, sekaligus berkaca-kaca.

"Dibandingkan yang lain, kalian pasti berpikir aku ini menakutkan."

Kata-kata Halilintar selanjutnya membuat kening keempat sahabatnya berkerut.

"Yang lain?" ulang Fang, mewakili keheranan teman-temannya.

"Kalian pasti lebih menyukai Angin, Tanah, Air, atau Daun. Atau bahkan Api."

Kali ini, ucapan Halilintar membuat teman-temannya tersentak.

"Dia sudah ingat, ya?" bisik Gopal kepada Fang, yang juga terdengar oleh Yaya dan Ying.

Sebelum Fang menanggapi, Halilintar sudah bicara lagi.

"Cuma aku ... yang pernah menyakiti kalian ... dengan tanganku ini ..."

Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang, saling melempar pandang.

"BoBoiBoy Api juga pernah melukai aku, Sai, dan Shielda," celetuk Fang kemudian.

"Fang." Ying ingin sekali menjitak kepala pemuda maniak donat lobak merah itu. Tapi sayang, dia sudah lebih dulu menjauh karena merasakan bahaya. "Kamu sama sekali nggak membantu."

"Apa pun itu, aku sudah mengecewakan kalian!" Rupanya Halilintar masih melanjutkan keluh kesahnya. "Berkali-kali! Aku tidak bisa menepati janji pada Ochobot dan melukai hatinya! Aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian dari raksasa batu berapi! Aku hampir gagal mengalahkan badut sirkus itu kalau bukan karena bantuan Kapten Kaizo!"

Yaya tertegun di hadapan Halilintar. Di hadapan BoBoiBoy. Biasanya pemuda itu selalu tegar. Dia kuat dan bisa diandalkan. Atau mungkin dia memang selalu berusaha menguatkan diri demi orang lain. Barangkali dia sudah berjuang terlalu keras, hingga mencapai batasnya.

Menyakitkan, melihat BoBoiBoy terpuruk dengan tubuh gemetaran seperti ini.

"Juga ... saat terakhir kali kita bertarung bersama ... melawan makhluk berjubah hitam itu," kali ini suara Halilintar melemah. Bergetar seperti tubuhnya. "Aku ... nggak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Kekuatanku, kemarahanku, semuanya! Aku ... Aku nggak mau memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Aku hanya ingin menghapuskan dia dari seluruh galaksi—!"

"BoBoiBoy!"

Seruan itu mengawali Yaya yang tiba-tiba saja berlutut, lantas menggenggam kedua tangan Halilintar yang gemetaran. Pemuda itu tersentak kaget, tetapi tidak menolaknya.

"Sudah," kata Yaya sembari menatap Halilintar dengan lembut. "Cukup."

"Yaya ...," suara Halilintar masih gemetar, "aku ... hampir membunuhnya ..."

Yaya menggeleng pelan. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Di hadapannya, satu bulir air mata telah turun membasahi pipi kanan seorang BoBoiBoy Halilintar.

"Aku hampir jadi seorang pembunuh ..."

Yaya menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dadanya ikut terasa sesak. Teman-temannya yang lain pun tidak bicara. Bersepakat dalam diam untuk menyerahkan semuanya kepada Yaya.

"Tapi kamu tidak melakukannya," kata Yaya akhirnya. "Itu yang terpenting, 'kan?"

Yaya tersenyum sangat lembut. Mata Halilintar membulat sesaat, sebelum sang pemiliknya tertegun. Lama sekali.

"Dan soal kegagalan-kegagalan yang kaubilang," Fang menyambung tiba-tiba, "itu hal yang biasa, 'kan? Buatlah kegagalan lebih banyak lagi, biar kurebut kepopuleranmu itu! Hahahahaha ..."

"Ish! Kamu ini!" Ying melemparkan tatapan mencela kepada Fang, baru beralih menatap Halilintar. "Semua orang pernah salah, _ma._ Tapi lebih penting untuk mengakui kesalahan itu dan memperbaikinya."

"Betul itu," timpal Gopal. "Jangan risau, kawan baikku. Hati Gopal Kumar ini sangat lapang untuk menerima semua permohonan maafmu."

"Lebih lapang dari perutnya," tambah Ying sambil cekikikan.

"Tapi benar juga," Fang berkata. "Jangan risau. Kesalahan Gopal masih lebih banyak. Seperti hutang-hutangnya yang menumpuk di kedai kakekmu."

 _"Dey!_ Kenapa hutangku dibawa-bawa?"

"Kau masih punya hutang padaku juga, lah! Ayo, kapan mau bayar?"

 _"Haiya_ ... Kenapa kalian malah membahas hutang?"

Halilintar terdiam menyaksikan keributan kecil yang tergelar di hadapannya. Jelas sekali tadi mereka berusaha menghiburnya. Dan entah kenapa malah berubah jadi 'pertengkaran ajaib' seperti ini.

Teman-temannya memang menakjubkan.

"Hehehe ..."

Kekehan kecil Halilintar menarik perhatian Ying, Gopal, serta Fang, membuat mereka berhenti berdebat. Sayang, hanya Yaya yang sebelumnya sempat melihat senyuman lembut yang samar di bibir sang pengendali petir.

"Kalian memang yang terbaik," kata Halilintar kemudian, memancing kawan-kawannya saling bertukar pandang dengan wajah lega. Ditambah senyum yang terukir di wajah masing-masing.

"Terbaik sih terbaik," kata Ying tiba-tiba. "Tapi sampai kapan kalian mau pegangan tangan begitu?"

"Eh?"

Halilintar baru sadar Yaya masih menggenggam tangannya. Gadis itu yang lebih dulu menarik pegangannya sambil menunduk malu.

"Ma-Maaf," katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Halilintar, sedikit salah tingkah. "Aku juga minta maaf."

"Sudah, sudah." Ying mendekati ke sisi Yaya, lalu menarik tangannya. "Tok Aba dan Ochobot sudah menunggu."

"Ini 'kan acara istimewamu," tambah Gopal sambil mengerling kawan baiknya. "Ayo, cepat!"

Halilintar bangkit, walau dengan kening berkerut. "Acara istimewaku?"

"Eh? Kamu masih belum ingat juga?" tanya Yaya yang dibalas dengan gelengan singkat. "Coba ingat-ingat lagi, ada apa hari ini?"

Halilintar berpikir sebentar, lalu kembali menggeleng.

"Ya sudahlah," kata Fang akhirnya. "Kita langsung ke halaman saja."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Halilintar terpana ketika melihat halaman rumahnya telah disulap menjadi tempat pesta kecil. Ada satu meja besar berisi banyak makanan dan kue beraneka ragam. Satu lagi meja yang lebih kecil, berisi minuman cokelat spesial kedai Tok Aba, yang panas maupun dingin. Tidak ada bangku, tetapi beberapa tikar dihamparkan di bagian halaman yang masih tersisa.

Namun, yang membuat hati Halilintar tergetar karena haru adalah hiasan warna-warni di mana-mana, beserta satu spanduk kain panjang berwarna jingga dengan tulisan huruf-huruf indah berwarna hitam.

 _Selamat Ulang Tahun, BoBoiBoy_

Seperti itulah tulisannya. Dan tentu saja, tidak ada balon.

"Kalian membuat semua ini untukku?" kata Halilintar penuh haru. "Terima kasih."

Dari jauh, Gopal mengamati reaksi sahabatnya sambil mencomot sepotong kue. Bukan biskuit Yaya, yang jelas.

"Dia nggak protes tulisan itu," katanya kepada Ochobot yang kebetulan ada di sebelahnya.

Ochobot paham, yang dimaksud Gopal adalah ucapan selamat yang ditujukan kepada BoBoiBoy, _bukan_ Halilintar.

"Dia benar-benar sudah ingat, ya?" Gopal berkata lagi, sedikit ragu. "Tapi ... kalau iya, kenapa dia masih berwujud BoBoiBoy Halilintar?"

"Entah," sahut Ochobot. "Sepertinya Jam Kuasa BoBoiBoy masih terkunci. Tapi ... kelihatannya BoBoiBoy sudah merasa lebih tenang sekarang."

"Mungkin ini bisa berhasil, Ochobot. Kita cukup membuat BoBoiBoy merasa rileks dan bahagia, 'kan?"

"Iya!"

Pesta kebun sederhana itu terus berlanjut. Tok Aba pun mendekat untuk memberikan pelukan kepada cucu kesayangannya.

"Atok," Halilintar membalas pelukan sang kakek dan tak mau melepaskannya sampai lama.

Tok Aba hanya tertawa menghadapi kemanjaan cucunya. Sesekali tak apalah.

"Kamu sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Tok Aba kemudian. Halilintar mengangguk kecil. "Dengarkan Atok. Setiap manusia pasti membuat kesalahan. Tak ada manusia yang sempurna. Begitu juga kamu."

"Iya, Atok." Halilintar masih menyamankan diri di pelukan kakeknya. "Aku mengerti."

"Atok paham, sesekali ada hal yang rasanya terlalu berat. Tapi, semua itu tetaplah ingatan yang penting," lanjut Tok Aba. "Coba pikirkan baik-baik, apa kamu ingin menghapusnya?"

Halilintar melepaskan pelukannya. Dia berpikir lama, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

"Tidak, Tok," katanya. "Semua itu memang diperlukan untuk membentuk diriku yang sekarang."

"Itu artinya, kamu sudah bertambah dewasa." Tok Aba tersenyum. "Oh, ya ... Nanti tetangga-tetangga kita juga akan datang."

"Kurasa para penggemarmu juga akan berdatangan kemari." Tiba-tiba Ying sudah berdiri di belakang Halilintar. "Bersiap-siaplah menyambut mereka semua, superhero kesayangan Pulau Rintis!"

"Hehehe ...," Halilintar terkekeh kecil. "Oke, Ying."

"Sampai mereka datang, kita rayakan duluan bertujuh saja," kata Yaya. "Sayang, aku nggak sempat membuatkan biskuitku untuk pestamu."

"Eh? Ng-Nggak usah repot-repot, Yaya." Gopal yang masih sibuk mencomoti kue, sontak pucat pasi mendengar kalimat tadi. "Lihat, di sini sudah banyak makanan."

"Iya juga, ya," sahut Yaya. "Nanti mubazir."

Gopal benar-benar bersyukur masalah biskuit Yaya ini tidak diperpanjang.

Saat itulah, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentingan gitar, mengalunkan nada-nada sederhana yang menenangkan. Semua menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata Fang yang sedang memainkan gitarnya sambil duduk bersila di bawah pohon. Pemuda berkacamata itu pun mulai berdendang. Memamerkan suaranya yang ternyata cukup indah.

.

 _Marilah kita pergi mengembara_

 _Inilah masanya untuk bersuka ria_

.

 _"Dey!_ Bukan lagu ulang tahun kah?" sela Gopal sambil mendekati Fang.

"Biar _anti-mainstream,"_ Fang menyahut asal sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ayo, Gopal. Lanjutkan!"

"Oke!" Gopal menatap Halilintar sejenak. "Lagu ini untukmu, kawan baikku!"

Gopal pasang gaya bak penyanyi profesional, lantas menyanyikan satu bait lanjutannya.

.

 _Jangan bimbang_

 _Jangan diragu-ragukan_

 _Pasti 'kan teruja_

 _Biar ia bawa kau pergi_

.

Halilintar mendekat ketika bait itu dinyanyikan, diikuti Yaya dan Ying. Kemudian, Fang memberi isyarat kecil yang dipahami kedua gadis itu. Bersama Gopal dan Fang, mereka pun bernyanyi bersama. Sementara, Tok Aba ikut menikmati lagu itu sambil duduk di tikar terdekat bersama Ochobot.

.

 _Jangan takutkan langit yang gelap_

 _Ayo beranikan diri saja_

 _Kita hadapi semua bersama_

 _Bersedia_

.

Sampai di sini, Halilintar tanpa sadar mulai tersenyum. Walau sangat samar. Alunan gitar Fang masih berlanjut, dan lagu pun diteruskan oleh Ying.

.

 _Cabaran akan datang tak menduga_

 _Dengan tidak dijangka_

 _Mana saja kita berada_

.

Sesekali Ying memandang Halilintar di tengah nyanyiannya. Yaya pun melagukan syair selanjutnya dengan cara yang sama.

.

 _Percayalah_

 _Aku di sini untukmu_

 _Sepanjang perjalanan_

 _Bersama hingga akhirnya_

.

Halilintar merasakan haru yang sangat mendadak. Bisa dirasakannya, setiap kalimat dinyanyikan dengan penuh perasaan. Dan semua rasa itu tercurah hanya untuknya.

Untuk memberikan semangat kepadanya.

Kemudian, bagian _refrain_ kembali dinyanyikan bersama-sama.

.

 _Jangan takutkan langit yang gelap_

 _Ayo beranikan diri saja_

 _Kita hadapi semua bersama_

 _Bersedia_

 _Pergi mengembara_

 _Kini masanya_

 _Bersedia_

.

Lirik selanjutnya disambung dengan cepat oleh Gopal.

.

 _Dan akan kujanjikan_

 _Kau tak akan sendirian_

.

Ying segera menyambung.

.

 _'Ku bersamamu seiringan_

 _Usahlah engkau bimbangkan_

.

Ditutup oleh suara lembut Yaya yang bernyanyi penuh perasaan.

.

 _Kita arungi bersama_

 _Dan aku takkan pergi_

.

BoBoiBoy Halilintar tidak menyadari senyum telah menghiasi bibirnya sejak beberapa detik lalu. Senyum yang sangat tulus dan lepas. Bahkan dia akhirnya terbawa suasana, lantas ikut menyanyikan _refrain_ terakhir bersama kawan-kawannya.

.

 _Bersedia_

 _Pergi mengembara_

 _Kini masanya_

 _Bersedia_

 _Bersedia_

.

Tepat di akhir lagu itu, tiba-tiba tubuh Halilintar diliputi cahaya. Sangat singkat, sampai-sampai tak ada yang yakin apa warnanya. Dan dalam sekejap mata, tahu-tahu sosoknya sudah berubah menjadi pemuda yang sangat familier.

Berpakaian hitam dan jingga, serta mengenakan topi dinosaurus jingga dengan lidah topi menghadap ke belakang.

"BoBoiBoy!"

Semua orang—dan robot—yang ada di tempat itu, kecuali BoBoiBoy, langsung berseru kaget sekaligus gembira. Ochobot bahkan langsung terbang mendekat, lantas memeluk sahabat pertamanya di Bumi itu, sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"BoBoiBoy ... syukurlah kamu sudah kembali seperti semula ..."

"Hehehe ... Iya, iya, Ochobot."

BoBoiBoy menepuk-nepuk badan robot mungil itu. Sangat melegakan bisa melihat lagi wajahnya yang terhias senyum. Bisa mendengar lagi tawa kecilnya yang lembut.

"Aku nggak mau tahu! Pokoknya, kamu harus janji, jangan pakai kuasa tahap kedua lagi sebelum mendapatkan kuasa elemen yang terakhir!"

"Iya, aku mengerti—"

"Bilang janji! Sekarang!"

"Baiklah, Ochobot. Aku berjanji."

Ochobot tidak tahu, apakah 'janji' BoBoiBoy kali ini bisa dipegang atau tidak. Tapi dia hanya bisa berharap, tidak akan ada situasi berbahaya lagi yang memaksa BoBoiBoy melanggar janjinya.

"Dey! Mumpung ini hari ulang tahun BoBoiBoy, kita doakan saja supaya dia cepat mendapatkan kuasa elemen terakhir. Dengan begitu, aman 'kan, kalau dia butuh memakai kuasa tahap kedua lagi."

BoBoiBoy tertawa kecil. "Aamiin. Terbaiklah, Gopal."

"Semoga BoBoiBoy selalu sehat," tambah Yaya.

"Semoga semakin berprestasi," kata Ying.

"Semoga bahagia," Fang pun ikut memberikan doanya.

BoBoiBoy semakin tersenyum lebar, sementara ia sibuk mengamini doa para sahabatnya.

"Semoga cucu Atok selalu diberkahi keselamatan."

BoBoiBoy tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Tok Aba sudah berdiri di sisinya. Turut memberikan doa. Pemuda itu spontan memeluk sang kakek, yang dibalas lagi dengan satu pelukan hangat.

"Terima kasih, Atok," katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, kami semua masih punya kado untukmu, lho!" kata Ying.

BoBoiBoy melepaskan pelukannya dari sang kakek.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Ini saja sudah membuatku sangat bahagia. Ini pesta ulang tahunku yang—"

Belum selesai kata-kata BoBoiBoy, semua sahabatnya langsung menyela bersamaan, "Terbaik!"

BoBoiBoy sempat kaget, tetapi senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya. Hatinya pun terasa begitu hangat. Sambil tertawa kecil, diacungkannya jempol kanan.

Pose khasnya yang biasa.

"Hehehe ... Terbaik."

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Yay~akhirnya bisa _publish_ juga _fic_ ultah dedek. Tapi telat sehariii ... TTATT

/maafkan sayaaa

Ya sudahlah. Yang penting jadi. Ini hadiah ultah dariku untuk dedek topi dino jingga tersayang. :"D *terbang*

Tadinya mau bikin _angsty birthday,_ tapi nggak jadi. Cukup _hurt/comfort_ aja. Kasian dedek 'kan, lagi ultah masa' disiksa ... :-( *pret*

Tapi akhirnya jadi menyiksa batin Hali (?) XD

Daaan ... untuk pertama kalinya bikin _one-shot_ panjang lagi setelah _fic_ pertamaku di fandom ini dulu. Padahal niatnya cuma 4K+ tapi bablas sampai 6K+ ... ahahahah ... XD

Oya! Soal lagu ending BoBoiBoy _original_ yang kuselipin di sini, sebenarnya itu lagu favoritku. Bersedia, dinyanyikan oleh Hana Abdul Aziz. Apa cuma aku yang rasanya pengin nangis denger lagu itu? Apalagi kalau dinyanyiin buat dek Boy ... :'(

Pokoknya, met ultah buat BoBoiBoy. Semoga tetap kuat, tabah (?), dan semakin dicintai. :")

Udah, itu aja, deh. Semoga pembaca menikmati _fic_ ini.

Sampai jumpa lagi di karya selanjutnya. :-)

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **13.03.2018**


End file.
